


Mona the Cheesecake Bunnygirl fuckbitch~ A PREQUEL~

by Izissia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Girlcock, Other, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: A slime sort of a girl. She is a rabbit, and guess what, she’s chubby, has a huge ass, and is made of cheese cake~





	Mona the Cheesecake Bunnygirl fuckbitch~ A PREQUEL~

It’s strange, waking up to see a lovingly wrapped giftbox waiting for you out of your apartment door. “Huh..” Mona shrugged, tugging up her loose fitting pyjama bottoms she couldn’t help but peer into the box. ‘For you~ -M’ she blinked a few times, tugging on the little label attached to the ribbon. Unraveling the whole thing the gilded treasurebox fell apart. And revealed… Something nice! And yummy! Sniffff. Her nostrils flared before she could even stop them, freshly baked, she began to salivate immediately. A plain old strawberry cheesecake, shaped like a heart. “Do I have a stalker?” she pushed her messy black bangs from her eyes, peering over her shoulders, before she returned that thing to her room. No other mail, at least.  
Her ass was modest, not really much to write about. It didn’t even hang off the barstool. She was lucky to have a cute island like this. Made her apartment look real classy, just ignore the week old pizza boxes stuffed under a counter. Out of sight, out of mind. Delicately, she dipped a fork into the baked treat. “I sure hope it’s not fucking poisoned.” what a miserable way to go. Here lies Mona, death by Cake. She never scored. Lifting the thing to her mouth, her lips parted, and she sunk her fangs right in. The digestive base crumbled into her mouth. The firm texture washing away across her features. She jolts upright. This was.. Ambrosia! She’d never tasted anything so good. She gulps and nigh chokes from the force at which she slammed it down her throathole, “Hoooly fhuuuck.” she gargles, her lips still flecked with crumbs.  
Another delicate forkload was cut off from the rest of the cake, thrust into her lips. She began to eat, faster and faster. One load was barely past her gag reflex when she was shoving another into her face. As her eyes began to grow wider and wider, she leant all the harder over her desk. One hand gripping the edge of her fancy island turned bar turned pâtisseriestar. Ghllrp~ Her throat bulged, again and again. This fork wasn’t fucking cutting it, she tossed it to the side, with a clatter, and instead she sunk whole fingers into that creamy treat. The glaze melted apart in her fingers, looking like quite a mess before her lips were stretched around her cake-covered fingers. GHrlrrp. Her breathing hastened. Of course it did. Short, shallow huffs. Right down her nose. Her second hand lifts, scooping up whole fistfuls of cheesecake, and ramming it straight into her waiting, panting maw.  
It wasn’t enough, it wasn’t fucking close. Her ass rolls backwards, slipping off her stool. She whines softly, she wasn’t about to.. Chomp~ She rams her face right forwards, like a dog into its bowl, her lips spread wide apart so that she can ravage as much of that baked delight as fucking possible. It stained her features, of course it did. Her raven bangs sticking to her face from the sugary treat. She thrusts her whole body into the thing, still civilized enough to dangle off a barstool, but she was seriously fucking eating a cake, face first. If she had any shame left, she’d certainly be embarassed now. Good thing she didn’t~.  
“I’m hghognna be fhat.” she gargled through mouthful after mouthful, like the addict she was, she didn’t even try to pull her face out of her muck. Luckily for her at least, that cheesecake went straight to one place.  
Her fucking ass~.  
Her loose fitting pyjama bottoms before effortlessly slipped up to her waist. But now, they were starting to get pushed down and down by the swelling girth within. The crevice of her cheeks peeking out from just above that waistband. Her stretching rear pulled her cotton things down. Tremendous curves swallowing up her lazy lil’ thong as her ass grew fatter, her thighs grew thicker, her hips wider~. Beneath her, toes began to curl, and her eyes began to roll.  
she fucking loved this~ She was in heaven. A small sense of dread creeps onto her brain. What if she has to stop. Stop fucking dragging her face along the tray of a cake. Oh god that’d be fucking horrible! GHLRP~ Another mouthful has her cunt clamping, any worry she had replaced with giggling, sugaring PLEASURE~.  
“Hnghhhf!” the good thing about eating food with your face was that it left her hands free to rush through her hairline. Her scalp itched, and the top of her skulll. Something in her brain told her sugar did this. Everyone knows that. Sugar is so fucking gooood~ She scratches and scratches, crumbs of digestives falling from her hair. Her once dark bangs so dipped in the creamy treat she so hungrily facefucked they were looking lighter and lighter. Softer and softer.  
R-R-Riiiiip~ Her ass had swollen by now to at least double its size. Her pyjama bottoms were already struggling to contain her size when she wasn’t even halfway into the cake. Now that it was almost all gone, oh no~ Her panties didn’t stand a chance. They split at the seams. Her thick, creamy pale flesh immediately spilling through. The last remnants of her outfit clung to her body as her pudgy flesh forced their way through the cracks and.. BURST~ Her pyjama bottoms fucking explode, nothing more than anklets hanging limply around her toes. Her curled toes~.  
“Ahnnnnhooooo~!” she ripped a chunk of her hair from atop of her skull, purring in delight as the bright white strands dropped to the floor, “It’s gone! It’s gone!” she whines and pouts, the mere thought of that cake has her openly salivating.  
Her drool tastes sweet~ Doused with sugar. Her lips by now a light, shaded brown. Glancing down at her arms, she could see her flesh was the very same golden as the topping of the cake she just fucking DEVOURED. Her ass lifted, and her back twinged. “Ooh~!” she jolts her rear back upwards, bending herself over her island counter, and lifting her ass up submissively. “hee~!” her thick thighs clap together, as peeking out from just above her asscrack, a rounded golden tail BURSTS~! “Ooft!” it was a thick puffbal, golden and soft. It looked soft anyway. All of her looked soft. And gooey~ And…  
Her fingers clawed into her chest, ripping her vest off. She sunk her fingers right into her modest, but definitely fatter, tits. She curled them in with ease, her body didn’t even resist. Ripping off thick chunks of delicious bunnybitch skin. It crumbles apart, the perfect texture, the perfect flavour. It was fucking cheesecake~ SCHLORP~ She slams that fistful of bunnybel goop right into her face. Her eyes light up as she watched her creamy avalanche of titflesh drip right back down, forming itself perfectly again as she swallowed her own addictive delight.  
“HOOO~!” her hips swing forwards, and her back jolts upright, her head tilts towards the heavens as atop her face her skull cracks and sunders, and elongated, floppy ears did form~ Perfect and fluffy, and incredibly tall~.  
She glanced to her apartment door, and shook her tail. As she wobbles to her feet, her immense thighs grinding into one and another with each step. THWACK~ THWACK~ Every time she moved forwards, her huge, cheesecake curves clapped into one and another.  
“I need cream~ It’s the best part~.”


End file.
